ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Pojedynek czarownic
Odcinek 85 Pojedynek czarownic - osiemdziesiąty piąty odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 14.04.2013r. w TVP1. Opis Lokatorów dworku odwiedza Babka. Kusy opowiada Monice o jej umiejętnościach, które ta nazywa sztuką szamanów rodem ze średniowiecza. Zielarka nie lubi, gdy ktoś lekceważąco traktuje jej umiejętności, nie mając o nich pojęcia i daje przykład swoich czarów, zamykając drzwi tuż przed nosem agentki, czym poprawia humor swój i Lucy. 200px|thumb Klaudia, na złość rodzicom, rozpieszcza Łukasza do granic przyzwoitości. Senator, któremu kończy się cierpliwość prosi o pomoc Halinę. Niestety, żona myślami jest gdzie indziej, a dokładniej u swojego Magistra w aptece, którego ma zamiar wkrótce odwiedzić. Babka wyczuwa nieczystą aurę otaczającą Monikę. Mimo zapewnień Lucy, że ta sama poradzi sobie z problemem, oferuje swoją pomoc, na którą Lucy w końcu się godzi. Prosi jednak, żeby zielarka nie przesadzała z urokami, jak to w swoim czasie zademonstrowała na byłym wójcie. Gdy Lucy idzie przygotować się do wyjścia , do salonu wchodzi Monika ubrana jedynie w szlafrok, czym utwierdza babkę w przekonaniu, że nie jedynie o sztukę jej chodzi. Solejukowa z zapałem czyści garnitur męża. Solejuk wybiera się do biura senatora Kozioła przedstawić swój program wyborczy dla partii. Powodzenie tej misji oddaje w ręce Boże, żegnając się przed wyjściem. Z tego zdenerwowania zapomniałby o najważniejszym – o programie właśnie. Czerepach próbuje przekonać panią wójt do wysłania Fabiana do Brukseli, w celu dokształcania się, co przy okazji pomoże chłopakowi uwolnić się od cierpienia po rozstaniu z Klaudią. Po krótkich namowach, Lucy zgadza się. W tym czasie senator przyłapuje żonę, jak ta stroi się jakby szła do teatru. Przy okazji daje upust swoim odczuciom co do zachowania córki wobec Łukasza. Babka odprawia swoje tajemne rytuały, rozsiewając spore ilości dymu, nasyconego szczególnymi właściwościami. Niestety, nie w porę zjawia się Solejukowa po ziółka uspokajające dla męża. Dym musi mieć swoją moc, bowiem zielarka obawia się, że kobieta nawdychała się go za dużo. Pomimo ostrzeżeń, gdy Babka idzie po ziółka, Solejukowa jeszcze mocniej się zaciąga. 200px|thumb Solejuk przedstawia swój program w biurze. Początkowo sceptyczni Czerepach z senatorem, z każdym kolejnym słowem okazują coraz większe zainteresowanie. Myćko wręcz przeciwnie – zasypia na kanapie. Po usłyszeniu kolejnych rozdziałów programu, słuchacze rozdziawiają usta ze zdziwienia, oklaskami budzą Myćkę, a na koniec szczerze gratulują "Panu Solejukowi" doskonale wykonanej pracy. Na plebani proboszcz wciąż szuka sensu swojego powołania. Swoimi przemyśleniami dzieli się z wikarym. Pomimo prób pocieszenia, pleban uważa, że to jego wina, że parafia w taki marazm popadła. Na Monikę zaczynają działać czary babki. Pozującej w pracowni agentce, mimo braku odzieży, robi się niesamowicie gorąco i dziwnie. Schodzi do kuchni po kawę, gdzie w przypływie dobrych uczuć rzuca się z przeprosinami na szyję Kingi. Także i z Solejukową dzieje się coś niepokojącego. Przeprasza swoją córkę Kaśkę za dotychczasowe "beznadziejne" matkowanie, wybacza jej rzekome pretensje, które na pewno córka w sercu ukrywa. Dziewczyna, po kilkukrotnych zapewnieniach, że o nic żalu do matki nie ma w końcu wpada w gniew. Na szczęście w porę Solejukowa przypomina sobie o mężu i jego dzisiejszej misji i sytuacja w domu wraca do normy. Przed drzwiami apteki tworzy się kolejka klientów. Niestety, chwilowo apteka jest nieczynna, gdyż do Magistra wpadła Halina, która nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać z tęsknoty za ukochanym. Kochankowie mają problem, ponieważ Ryszard nieopatrznie umieścił na drzwiach karteczkę Zaraz wracam, zatem nie może przy tylu świadkach otworzyć drzwi od wewnątrz. Sposób na to znajduje Halina - bierze kawałek kartonu i pisze na nim Nagła kontrola, a gdy magister wywiesza tę informację na drzwiach, kolejka się rozchodzi. W tej sytuacji kochankowie mogą dalej oddawać się miłości. Monika wraca na strych bez kawy i w przypływie kolejnej fali dobrych zaklęć babki, przeprasza Kusego za wcześniejsze zachowanie, zdradzając bezwiednie swoje faktyczne zamiary. Zaraz jednak swoje słowa odwołuje. Niestety, zła aura agentki okazuje się być silniejszą od czarów zielarki, a Monika zaczyna panować nad swoim umysłem i domyślać się, co się z nią dzieje oraz czyja to sprawka. Wściekła, każe Kusemu prowadzić się do chaty wiedźmy, gdzie robi Babce wielką awanturę. Zielarka wyjaśnia jej, że nie miała zamiaru jej skrzywdzić, a pomóc, wysyłając jej dobrą energię. Agentka oświadcza, że żadnej dobrej energii sobie nie życzy i odgraża się, że jeśli babka nie przestanie swoich sztuczek, odbije się to na małżeństwie Kusego i Lucy. Klaudia i Łukasz siedzą sobie w salonie i czytają książki. Gdy dziewczyna słyszy, że do domu ktoś wchodzi, ostentacyjnie rzuca się na Łukasza, udając wielką namiętność. Senator widząc to jest wścieły, zaś córka zachowuje stoicki spokój. 200px|thumb Solejuk chwali się ławeczce swoim sukcesem w partyjnym biurze. Koledzy są pełni podziwu dla wyczynu Solejuka i piją jego zdrowie, a twórca dzielnie im w tym towarzyszy. Gdy dobrze już podchmielony wraca do domu, zastaje tam żonę i dzieci oraz odświętną kolację, przygotowaną na jego cześć. Dzieci, za namową matki rzucają się mu w ramiona, a Kazia wyraża się o nim w słowach pełnych szacunku i podziwu. Mąż i ojciec jest zszokowany takim przyjęciem. Wszystkie zasługi przypisuje oczywiście tylko i wyłącznie sobie. Na plebani Michałowa konsekwentnie serwuje księżom posiłek odpowiedni dla duchowego rozwoju - zupę z soczewicy. Księża zastanawiają się, jak długo będą musieli znosić to postne menu. Niestety, idąca za przykładem żeńskiego zakonu ze średniowiecza na obiad gospodyni najwyraźniej zamierza kontynuować te obyczaje. Monika wpada do salonu i niszczy większość rzeczy tam się znajdujących. Kusemu i Lucy tłumaczy, że to na pewno przez czary babki, czemu nie daje wiary ani mąż, ani żona. W nocy zielarka ponownie wysyła pozytywne fluidy w kierunku dworku, aby przeciągnąć agentkę na dobrą stronę. Niestety, ta nie ma zamiaru poddać się tym urokom i zachowuje się jak opętana. Gdy tylko ogarnia ją błogość i spokój, zaczyna głośno krzyczeć, przez co budzi wszystkich mieszkańców dworku. Lucy dzwoni nawet do Babki pytając, czy wrzaski Moniki nie są efektem jakiegoś uroku, ale Zielarka przysięga, że na pewno nie. 200px|thumb Na Solejukową nadal działają skutki dymu, którego się wcześniej nawdychała. W sypialni przeprasza męża za swoje dotychczasowe zachowanie i obiecuje poprawę. Przynosi mu nawet piwo do łóżka i zezwala palić papierosy. Jakby tego było mało zszokowanemu Solejukowi, na dokładkę obiecuje mu jeszcze niezapomniane przeżycia erotyczne. Mimo późnej pory nie śpi także plebania. Po kuchni krząta się głodny wikary, szukając czegoś do jedzenia. Na tym występku przyłapuje go proboszcz, bardziej spodziewający się włamywacza, niż księdza. Na szczęście w lodówce wikary znajduje talerz z kiełbasą, czym odzyskuje łaskę plebana. Czerepach przygotowuje Fabiana do wyjazdu do Brukseli. Oprowadza go na przystanek i daje szczegółowe wytyczne. Instruuje go przy tym, aby Lodzi na krok nie odstępował i nie zawiódł jego zaufania. Po nocnej wieczerzy, księża nie są głodni i dziękują za śniadanie, ale w zamian proszą o wcześniejszy i bardziej obfity obiad. Michałowa ma już jednak inny plan. Nie ukrywa także radości z faktu, że skoro księża tak mało jedzą to i gotować będzie mogła mniej. Solejuk zjawia się na ławeczce wcześniej niż reszta. Pietrek jest zaniepokojony takim stanem rzeczy. Kolega opowiada mu o nocnych przeżyciach, a zwłaszcza o podejrzanym zachowaniu żony, która jak nigdy dogadzała mu we wszystkim i nawet dzieciom za wzór postawiła. Na szczęście Pietrek zna przyczynę zachowania Solejukowej. Jola mówiła mu bowiem o pewnej kobiecej przypadłości, która kilimmakterium się nazywa, ale nie ma co się martwić, bo to mija z czasem. Uradowany Solejuk za przekazanie pomyślnych wieści z radości rzuca się koledze na szyję. 200px|thumb Rankiem Lucy oskarża babkę za opętanie Moniki, która już pół wyposażenia dworku albo potłukła albo rozbiła. Zielarka zarzeka się, że to nie przez jej dobre czary. Lucy domyśla się w końcu, że agentka robi to wszystko specjalnie, podszywając się poniekąd pod umiejętności Babki. Tymczasem z Solejukowej uchodzą resztki skutków działań zielarki. Przy pierwszej okazji ochrzania męża za to, że jej przeszkodził w kuchni. Solejuk cieszy się, że ta wreszcie odzyskała dawny temperament. Pomimo zdziwienia żony, z tej radości całuje ją w same usta. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Grażyna Zielińska (Babka zielarka), *Bartłomiej Magdziarz (Łukasz), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Leon Charewicz (Ryszard Polakowski), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Ewa Pająk (kobieta), *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk), *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk), *Karol Sokołowski (Zbyszek Solejuk), *Daniel Zawiska (Jan Solejuk), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego) Cytaty *'"Parę godzin jazdy samochodem i człowiek w średniowieczu ląduje"' - Monika *'"W polityce wygląd tak samo liczy się jak to co mówisz"' - Solejukowa *'"Program taki mądry żeś napisał, to niech się na nim skupią, a nie, gapią się na kłaki na marynarce"' - Solejukowa do męża *'"Może to dobra idea jest. Wyrwie się z tego marazma, nie?"' - Lucy o Fabianie *'"Geny po tobie ma, najlepsze wychowanie nie pomoże"' - Halina do Kozioła o Klaudii *'"Jak się denerwujesz, narąb sobie drewna do kominka"' - Halina do Kozioła *'"Jak herbatę posłodzisz lepsza, ale jak dziesięć łyżeczek cukru wsypiesz, na mdłości się zbiera"' - Babka zielarka *'"Ten mój matoł prezentację polityczną dzisiaj ma. I jak się spodoba i wróci to się puszyć będzie, a jak nie, to pocieszaj go znowu. Także bez Babki ziółek to ja nerwowo nie wytrzymam"' - Solejukowa do Babki *'"Nowy talent nam się objawił. Senatorska głowa"' - Czerepach o Solejuku *'"Jakiś mocniejszy joincik się trafił"' - Kinga do Moniki *'"A pies trącał to ciasto i te pierogi!"' - Solejukowa do córki *'"Ja nie pamiętam, kiedy ktoś do mnie ostatnio Halinko powiedział. No nie pamiętam"' - Halina do Magistra *Monika:"Kuba... Ty się nie boisz, że przeze mnie wszystko stracisz? Kusy:"Słucham?" Monika:"No co słucham?! No zastanów się człowieku... Szczęśliwy jesteś, żonę kochasz, dziecko masz... I to wszystko dla kilku obrazków poświęcasz..?" *'"Kochana moja, wredna, złota małpa jedna. O, nie tak się bawić nie będziemy, świat jest racjonalny szeptucho jedna psia krew, ja się tak łatwo nie dam"' - Monika *'"A senator jak gratulował to pan Solejuk do mnie powiedział. Tak sam z siebie"' - Solejuk do kompanów z ławeczki *'"Muszę przyznać, że Cię nie doceniałem. Ty mądry człowiek jesteś"' - Stach Japycz do Solejuka *'"Uspokój się, ty mój żbiku histeryku"' - Halina do Magistra *'"Klaudia, ty chyba chcesz, żeby mnie szlag nagły trafił"' - senator Kozioł *'"Jej nic nie będzie. Na nią nawet jak wilki by wyszły to pozagryza"' - Babka zielarka o Monice *'"Psia krew, ja ze środowiskiem sztuki nowoczesnej i z mediami pracuje w art biznesie, jak ja bym tam miłość i bezpieczeństwo czuła to mnie by zaraz rozerwali na strzępy i zjedli na surowo z butami"' - Monika *'"Takiego okazu jak żyję nie widziałam"' - Babka o Monice *'"Pamiętajta, na moim przykładzie, że jak człowiek zaweźmie się to da radę, zwłaszcza jak Solejuk się nazywa"' - Solejuk do swoich dzieci *Solejuk:"A i matka, trzeba powiedzieć, jak umiała tak pomagała" Solejukowa:"A co ja tam głupia" Solejuk:"No to wiadomo, ale chęci się liczą" *'"I to jest całe moje życie - między drwalem a magistrem"' - Halina *Lucy:"Ja się zabiję" Kusy:"A ja pójdę po szczotkę" *'"Ale teraz, to ja ci wszystko wynagrodzę i jak nigdy się tobą zajmę i takie sztuki ci pokaże, żeś nawet w cyrku nie widział"' - Solejukowa do męża *'"Ktoś krzyka"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"No zaiste, Pan nad nami czuwa"' - Proboszcz *'"Piwka Ci przyniosłam, żebyś chodzić nie musiał jak Cię suszyć zacznie, a jak byś zakurzyć sobie chciał to żebyś miał pod ręką"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"Wrzeszczy jak popękana, nikt przez nią spać nie może"' - Lucy o Monice *'"Hotel koło Lodzi masz, dwa domy dalej, dwugwiazdkowy, ale hotel nie koniak, a ty nie astronom, żebyś się na gwiazdki oglądał"' - Czerepach do wyjeżdżającego do Brukseli Dudy *Czerepach:"Sto euro ci wystarczy?" Fabian:"Na tydzień?" Czerepach:"Dobrze, dobrze, masz dwieście, jak nie wydasz to oddasz" *'"Boże. W najczarniejszych myślach ja nie przypuszczałem, że na własnej plebani będę podwójne życie prowadził"' - Proboszcz do księdza Macieja *'"A ty co Solejuk, sam od rana nadgodziny wyrabiasz?"' - Pietrek do Solejuka *'"Kobitę mi opętało. Od tej nauki prawdopodobnież"' - Solejuk do Pietrka o Solejukowej *'"Winka nawet, no masz pojęcie?"' - Solejuk do Pietrka o zachowaniu żony *'"Pietrek, przyjacielu, życie mi ratujesz"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *'"Jak te PKS-y naprani od rana. Wstydu nie mają"' - Hadziukowa o Pietrku i Solejuku *'"To ta pipa, pod Babkę się podszyła"' - Lucy do Babki zielarki o Monice *'"To nie kobieta, to dybuk"' - Babka zielarka o Monice *'"Ciesze się, że stare czarty wróciły, a tych to ja się nie boję"' - Solejuk do żony Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VII Zobacz też *Seria VII *Seria VII (DVD) *Seria VII (Album) Galeria 11026_593602997325186_1051892263_n.jpg 537348_593602500658569_1233108290_n.jpg 72142_593603033991849_1434656628_n.jpg 546081_593602673991885_370855986_n.jpg 521972_593602913991861_1689688259_n.jpg 549702_593611910657628_1144485636_n.jpg 524250_593602953991857_1416001049_n.jpg 564619_593602563991896_500692719_n.jpg 524552_593606030658216_1243430993_n.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_85_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy4564.jpg 532022_593629597322526_1186190886_n45645.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_85_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy5656.jpg 534406_593602577325228_1599080768_n.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VII